Attachments
by manyscarletskies
Summary: Obikin oneshots. Will vary from fluff to extra-fluff, with the occassional angsty oneshot since Obi-Wan and Anakin have serious communication issues.
1. Flowers and Fire

**AN: Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

 **Welcome to my oneshot fic. Each chapter will be a new oneshot, each with a different theme. For example, this first oneshot's themes are temporary tattoos and hand holding.**

 **This is my first time writing for the Star Wars fandom, and I hope I do the characters justice. Enjoy.**

* * *

The door creaked as it was pushed open, and two cloaked, hooded figures strode into the stale-smelling shop. They held themselves with the confidence of ages, of knowing that they could accomplish anything. The shop employees stopped and stared as the pair wandered around, examining the shelves.

"Are you sure about this, Anakin?" The shorter figure muttered to his companion, who chuckled under his breath.

"Scared, Master?" Anakin replied, smirking from beneath his hood. They were dressed in Standard clothing, but unknown to them, the style of the cloaks they still wore gave them away as Jedi.

"Don't be absurd. I'm simply making sure this is a legitimate organisation, and that-"

"It's a tattoo shop, Obi-Wan. It's not going to be a 'legitimate organisation'." Anakin ignored the horrified expression on his old master's face, and reached instead for a temporary tattoo. "What do you think of this one, Master? I think it would suit you." Obi-Wan simply stared at Anakin from under the shadow of his hood. "Perhaps not, then." Anakin replaced the pink, glittery animal tattoo back on the shelf.

Obi-Wan sighed, leaving his former Padawan to his own devices (most likely a mistake, but Anakin was old enough to get himself out of trouble) to explore the suspicious shop. It hadn't been his idea to get fake tattoos, of course, but Anakin could be very persuasive when he set his mind to something. He was determined to get Obi-Wan to relax after their latest mission, and this had been what he had decided. How this was supposed to be relaxing, Obi-Wan didn't know.

However, he hadn't wanted to upset his friend and so had reluctantly agreed to accompany Anakin to the dingy shop. Obi-Wan wasn't sure he wanted to know how Anakin knew of this place.

Staring at the shelves, lost in thought, Obi-Wan reached out randomly and snagged the first packet his fingers touched as he felt Anakin returning to his side.

"Chosen yet, Master?" Anakin's joyful voice inquired. Obi-Wan looked down at his hand, surprised to see a simple yet elegant design of a flower in the packet. His heart gave a sudden lurch as he recognised the flower as one that Qui-Gon had cared for in their apartment when Obi-Wan had been but a Padawan. "Nice flower." Anakin was leaning over his shoulder, hair falling across his face as he saw Obi-Wan's choice. He shoved his hair back with his free hand. "Look at mine!" Obi-Wan obligingly turned and studied Anakin's fire pattern.

"It's very nice, Anakin, but don't you think it's a little too... obvious?" He inquired, referring to the size of the tattoo. It would cover most of Anakin's back. The young Knight grinned at him.

"Nah, it'll be fine! Anyway, the only time I take my robes off is when I'm in our apartment or if we're sparring. They only last a few days, anyway." While talking, Anakin had turned and started to walk towards the counter, Obi-Wan by his side. "These two, please." He plucked Obi-Wan's packet from his fingers and placed both tattoos on the counter along with the correct number of credits.

"Thank you, sirs. Would you like to get them applied here or would you rather do them yourselves?" The employee behind the counter asked. Anakin glanced at his friend before making the decision.

"Let's get them done here. I don't trust you to put mine on properly." He teased Obi-Wan, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

They were led into a back room and Anakin was asked to strip to the waist, while Obi-Wan simply had to bare one of his arms. He chose his left.

Once the employee had gotten over the shock of seeing Anakin's prosthetic, he asked Anakin to lie on his front on the low table in the middle of the room, and Obi-Wan sat next to him as the employee cleaned Anakin's back with a rag covered with alcohol. Anakin squirmed.

"It's cold!" He complained, and Obi-Wan sighed in mock-irritation. Anakin extended his flesh hand to Obi-Wan. "Hold my hand?" He asked, pouting. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin grinned in reply, not lowering his arm. With a sigh, Obi-Wan took his former Padawan's hand loosely in his own.

"Why do you need me to hold your hand, Anakin?" He questioned dryly, watching as the assistant carefully placed Anakin's tattoo on his back. "Surely you don't need my reassurance about a fake tattoo?"

"It's not for me. It's for you." Anakin said, looking up at him. Obi-Wan met his eyes, expecting to feel a flash of amusement through their bond. Instead, he felt genuine care as Anakin laced their fingers together. Surprised, Obi-Wan didn't pull away. "Don't think about it too much." Anakin continued, resting his head on the table and closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan frowned. Shutting his own eyes, he allowed himself to sink into a light trance as the employee began to clean his arm in preparation for his own fake tattoo. Gently probing the bond that linked himself to the man whose hand was still in his own, he looked for an explanation to Anakin's final comment.

With an audible sigh, Anakin dropped most of his mental shields and Obi-Wan felt a flood of feelings rush over the bond. Most were what he expected from Anakin – impatience, agitation, annoyance at not being allowed to move, but as he examined them further, he felt a hint of… affection?

A frown turning down the corners of his mouth, Obi-Wan retreated from the bond and back into his own mind. He had long suspected that Anakin had an attachment to him, especially since the Master/Padawan bond between them had never been severed, but he had never known how deep Anakin's feelings ran.

Reopening his eyes, he observed his former Padawan. Obi-Wan could see the sadness and pain in his countenance. Feeling his gaze, Anakin also opened his eyes, and Obi-Wan could see clearly that he expected his old master to pull away. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, calling on the calming presence of the Force. Duty dictated he pull away and discourage Anakin's attachments, the _Jedi Code_ dictated it, but Obi-Wan couldn't bear the look in Anakin's eyes.

Sinking back into his chair, he readjusted himself so that he could hold Anakin's hand more comfortably. The employee was almost done applying his fake tattoo – _how had that happened? He'd only been thinking for a moment_ – and he would have to move in a second, but for the moment Obi-Wan simply allowed himself to relax. He felt a prodding at the bond, and looked at Anakin, whose eyes were alight with joy. That alone was enough to convince Obi-Wan he had made the right decision, although it helped that the Force seemed to swirl happily around them, not warning Obi-Wan of any danger at all.

Anakin ran his thumb over Obi-Wan's knuckles as he closed his eyes again. Obi-Wan stiffened, but relaxed again as he examined his reaction and realised that he actually quite liked the feeling. However, his lifelong training prevented him from being entirely comfortable with the motion, despite the reassurance of the Force around him.

Thankfully, before he had to make a final decision, the employee told them that they were done and that they could leave. Obi-Wan stood up in one fluid movement, Anakin following a little less gracefully. Before Obi-Wan could do anything, Anakin had swapped hands, wrapping his prosthetic hand around his own. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You've going to need both hands to put on your tunic, Anakin." At this point, the assistant had sensed that atmosphere in the room and had tactically decided to leave, or he would've seen a Jedi, protector of the galaxy, pouting like a five-year old. Anakin opened his mouth, about to whine, but Obi-Wan gently detached his hand from his. "Put your clothes on." He commanded, refusing to blush when he realised the double meaning of his words. Anakin, however, didn't seem to want to let it go.

"Are you sure, Master? I could walk around like this." He struck a ridiculously provocative pose, earning a genuine laugh from Obi-Wan. Upon reflection, that had most likely been Anakin's intention for the duration of the outing.

"I don't think that state of dress is appropriate for the streets of Coruscant, especially for a Jedi." Obi-Wan replied, still smiling. With a dramatic sigh, Anakin pulled on his tunic and robe. Obi-Wan picked up his own robe, and together the pair left the shop.

As they turned a corner, Anakin bumped his shoulder against Obi-Wan's, which resulted in their hands brushing against each other. For a reason he didn't understand, Obi-Wan grabbed his former Padawan's hand in his own. Anakin didn't look at him, but Obi-Wan could sense the happiness this simple action had brought him.

He took a deep breath of Coruscant air. Why was Anakin so happy? Had he neglected his Padawan? Thinking back over the years, Obi-Wan realised that he must have unwittingly done so. Anakin had just been taken from his mother, the only family he had ever known, and thrown into Jedi life with a new Knight who wasn't sure if he even wanted to train him. Obi-Wan had never been one for touching, and the nine-year-old Anakin must've felt very alone.

Obi-Wan held Anakin's hand tighter.

"Hey, Master, when we get back to the Temple, can we spar? I need the practise." Anakin asked suddenly, looking to Obi-Wan.

"You don't need the practise, Anakin, you're the best swordsman I know." Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze, and watched as a faint flush spread across the younger man's cheeks. Obviously, Obi-Wan hadn't praised his Padawan enough, either.

As they reached the Temple, Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that he liked holding Anakin's hand. This conclusion worried him. Was he forming an attachment?

"Come on, Master, I want to spar!" Anakin said, releasing his hand and bounding ahead. Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head but sped up nonetheless.

In the (thankfully empty) training room, Anakin had already shed his robe and was spinning his lightsaber around his body. Obi-Wan threw his robe to one side and ignited his own saber.

"Ready to lose, Master?" Anakin asked, smirking and sinking into his start position.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, stepping forward and starting the fight.

Their lightsabers twirled in a blur of blue light, with Obi-Wan favouring Sorensu and Anakin relying on Djem So. They spun around the room, never letting up on the other. Anakin Force-flipped over Obi-Wan, hoping to surprise him, but Obi-Wan trusted in the Force and turned just in time to stop Anakin's blow. Their sabers locked, the two men panted as they came to a standstill.

"You're getting better, Master. I've usually beaten you by now." Anakin grinned, hair falling over his forehead. Obi-Wan's fingers itched to push it back.

Instead of saying anything in reply, Obi-Wan faked a sweep at Anakin's legs and instead hit his knees, catching him uncharacteristically off-guard and forcing him to the ground. Obi-Wan swiftly lowered his saber to Anakin's neck, effectively ending the duel. Anakin looked up.

"I concede." He admitted defeat, and Obi-Wan turned off his saber. He gave Anakin a smug look, watching as his old Padawan rolled his eyes and pulled off his tunic for the second time that day. He stood, grabbing his and Obi-Wan's robes from the floor and strode into the changing room, Obi-Wan close behind.

"You only won because I was talking." Anakin grumbled, making Obi-Wan smile.

"You should've heeded my warning, young one. You are too arrogant about your skills." Obi-Wan felt a flash of sudden annoyance through the Force. What had he said?

Reviewing his words, Obi-Wan realised that he had reverted to his 'Master' sayings, and instead of praising Anakin for what he had done well, he had scolded him for what he had done wrong. He felt guilty, and approached Anakin, who still had his back to him.

"I'm sorry, Padawan. I meant what I said earlier, about you being the best fighter I've ever seen. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Anakin's hand came up and covered his own, as Anakin looked over his shoulder.

"It's alright, Master. You're right, anyway. I shouldn't get overconfide… w-what are you doing?" Obi-Wan had got distracted by Anakin's tattoo, and had begun tracing it lightly with his fingertips. Anakin's back tensed beneath his touch as he followed the bold lines. "Obi-Wan…" Anakin sighed as Obi-Wan's fingers explored the rest of his back. He touched every scar he could find, feeling a pang of guilt each time he saw one. He knew the story behind each and every one of them, and most of them were from missions with Obi-Wan where Anakin had been in unnecessary danger.

Suddenly, Anakin had turned and his arms were around him. It was Obi-Wan's turn to tense, but he forced himself to relax as the taller man buried his head into his shoulder. "You're thinking too loudly." Anakin muttered, and Obi-Wan could hear the grin in his voice.

"My apologies, Padawan." Anakin hummed, tightening his grip.

"You know you can't call me that anymore, I'm a Knight now." He replied. Obi-Wan slowly brought one of his hands up and wound his fingers through Anakin's curly hair.

"You shouldn't call me Master, then." He responded, as Anakin practically purred in his arms.

"I know you like it." Came the muffled retort, and this time Obi-Wan couldn't help his blush. Thankfully, Anakin couldn't see.

"Stop talking, Anakin." He ordered gently, and Anakin gave a noise of consent. They stood in silence, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that he could get used to this. Perhaps attachments weren't such a bad thing, after all.


	2. Night Sky

**AN: Hello again all! I'm sorry this one is shorter than the previous, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review, they make my day!**

* * *

The sounds of the party died down as Anakin and Obi-Wan drew further away. They had stayed at the celebration for as long as they could bear, but they both needed some peace and quiet. It had been a long few months.

"Where are we going, Master?" Anakin asked softly. Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath, pulling his former Padawan to his side. Anakin still had a tendency to walk one pace behind him, a habit Obi-Wan had almost broken him of. However, he had not been able to stop Anakin from calling him Master.

"Just a little place I know. It's quiet, and I think we both need that." He said, smiling gently. This had not been the first mission they had been sent on as equals, but had certainly been the most taxing. They had been out battling Separatists almost every day, and Obi-Wan could see the strain in his friend's shoulders as he walked, even now. Anakin had been right on the front line in every battle, even when Obi-Wan _knew_ he was injured and had pulled rank on him to make him stay at the base. Of course, he had been ignored and Anakin had returned with yet another injury. Obi-Wan had sighed, given him a look and left him to his own devices. He was not Anakin's Master anymore, and Anakin needed to learn to take care of himself.

But right now, they both needed some time alone and Obi-Wan knew just the place.

"Here we are." He announced, opening the door to the Temple's garden. Anakin frowned in confusion.

"Why have you brought me here, Master?" He wondered curiously, gazing around at the brightly coloured plants. A soft smile graced Obi-Wan's lips. He had spent many a night here with Qui-Gon, meditating and sometimes talking companionably.

"I wanted to share this with you, young one." He didn't have to say anything more, as Anakin turned to him, wonder and joy shining brightly in his eyes. Obi-Wan's smile widened, and it felt right to let himself relax. He led Anakin to his favourite spot, where he had asked some droids to set up for a small picnic. It consisted of small nibbles and a blanket to sit on.

Anakin's breath left him in an audible sigh. "Master…" He said, surveying the sight before him. "Why did you do this for me?" His face was uncharacteristically open, but Obi-Wan couldn't help teasing him.

"What makes you think I did it for you?" He asked, smirking before partially letting his mental shields down and sending a ripple of amusement through their bond. Anakin responded with a roll of his eyes and a grin, letting Obi-Wan know he wasn't annoyed by his teasing.

They sat down at either end of the blanket in comfortable silence, but Obi-Wan didn't immediately reach for the nibbles, choosing instead to inspect a bright purple flower to his left. He gently touched a petal, images of a blue-eyed, long brown-haired Jedi Master coming to mind. Qui-Gon had always loved plants, which was why Obi-Wan had spent many a day in the garden, learning about different species of flowers and trees. This flower was the first one his Master had introduced him to, and had remained his favourite throughout all the years.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's training kept him from flinching, and he turned back to Anakin, having forgotten he was there.

"Qui-Gon used to bring me here, as often as he could." He explained, and Anakin leant forwards, placing his prosthetic hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"He would be proud of you." He said, eyes sincere. Obi-Wan couldn't smile, but sent a rush of gratitude flowing over their bond. Anakin's hand tightened before he released him, digging into the food in front of him. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly. Anakin had a one-track mind, and it was currently focussed on the food in front of them. The older Jedi tucked in as well. They had already had their final meal of the day at the celebration, but both could easily stomach their favourite treats. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in contentment, relishing in the sweet taste of chocolate on his tongue. His favourite delicacy was never available in the Outer Rim, and Obi-Wan always allowed himself some whenever he returned home to Coruscant.

He felt a sudden presence next to him, and opened his eyes to see Anakin's face very close to his own. "Hold still, Master, you've got…" Carefully, Anakin reached up his flesh hand to the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth, wiping away some remaining chocolate away. Obi-Wan calmed his erratic heartbeats, smiling when Anakin shifted, dropping his head into Obi-Wan's lap. "Will you show me the constellations, Master?"

"Of course, young one." Obi-Wan leant back against a tree, unconsciously winding his fingers through the curls of Anakin's hair. "Can you see those five stars all in a line?" He asked, tilting his head back to look at the garden's ceiling, where a replica of Coruscant's skies had been constructed with small, shining lights.

"Mhmm." Anakin murmured his assent, focussing more on Obi-Wan's hands in his hair and the soothing sound of his voice than what he was actually saying.

"That's the Burning Snake constellation. You can only properly see it at certain times of the night, because as Coruscant spins the stars fall out of line, and so it's hard to see the shape…"

Anakin's eyelids flickered closed as Obi-Wan continued to talk, all the tension slowly leaving his body as he relaxed into his old Master. The sound of his voice reverberated through his bones, suffusing him with calm and contentment. It seemed the only time he could achieve true serenity was when Obi-Wan was with him. A smile played across his lips. Obi-Wan wouldn't want to hear that.

"… and that bright star in the east is called 'Vespira Orientalis', which literally means East Eveningstar. Not a particularly inventive name, I know, but I think it's quite fitting. Qui-Gon always said… it would lead me home." Obi-Wan's words were punctuated by a long yawn. Anakin raised his head, sitting up so he could look Obi-Wan in the eye.

"You're tired, Master. It's time we should sleep. Who knows how long we'll be here before the Council ships us off on another mission." He said with a wry smile. Obi-Wan acquiesced, shifting until he was lying down fully on the blanket, staring up at the fake sky. Anakin moulded himself to Obi-Wan's side, and the older Jedi didn't have it in him to protest, instead wrapping an arm over Anakin's shoulders and pulling him closer. Obviously, his tiredness was overruling his 'no attachments' lecture. That had to be it, and not the way Anakin felt _right_ curled up against his side, his head resting gently over his heart.

Obi-Wan smiled. He was finally home.


	3. Stuck

**AN: hi all! Welcome back :) I hope you enjoy this oneshot, there's not much plot but there's lots of fluff! Please review!**

* * *

"Obi-Wan, I'm bored!" Anakin whined, sprawled out across the sofa. He was much too large to be doing so, and one arm was draped over the back of the sofa, while the other hand was brushing the floor. Obi-Wan didn't look up from his book.

"Why don't you meditate and clear your mind?" Obi-Wan suggested, knowing exactly how his former Padawan would react to his suggestion.

Just as he'd known, Anakin simply groaned. "That won't help, Master, and you know it." Obi-Wan fought the urge to grin as Anakin squirmed on the sofa, trying to stretch out further but falling off instead. Hiding his smirk behind his book, Obi-Wan dropped his eyes and turned the page. It wasn't his fault the Healers had ordered them to remain in their rooms until they could be certain what the virus was they had picked up while off-planet. Obi-Wan hated being confined, but he amused himself by winding up Anakin. It was not very Jedi-like of him, but…

"Or you could read, or clean your room, or-" Obi-Wan was cut off.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled, and this time Obi-Wan couldn't hold back his chuckle. He put down his book, sliding a piece of leather into it to keep his page, and folded his arms over his chest.

"It was you who suggested we explore that uncivilised place, Anakin, and therefore picked up the virus. Don't go shouting at me when you know perfectly well it's your own fault." Anakin pouted from the floor, eyes twinkling as he pretended to be annoyed.

Suddenly, he rolled over, sitting up on his knees before Obi-Wan. Looking up at him through his long lashes, Anakin asked,

"Will you play on the pod-simulator with me, Master?" Anakin's voice was pleading and his eyes hopeful. Sighing, Obi-Wan stood.

"Only if you make me a pot of tea." Anakin grinned, leaping to his feet.

"Great! Do you still keep your tea in the bottom cupboard?" He asked, wandering into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan seated himself on the recently vacated sofa, calling out an affirmative to his former Padawan. Using the Force to turn on the holovision (Anakin wasn't in the room, it could be his secret), he grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons until the pod-simulator appeared on the screen. Levitating the controllers to his hand, he placed one on the cushion next to him and leant back, waiting for Anakin to re-emerge from the kitchen.

When he eventually did, teapot and cups on a tray, Obi-Wan smiled. It had been too long since the two of them had had any time to themselves, what with the war. Anakin was, to Obi-Wan's delight, an excellent strategist, even if most of his plans involved putting either himself or Obi-Wan in danger. However, this meant that 'The Hero with No Fear' and 'The Negotiator' were out in the field more often than not. This resulted in multiple trips to the Halls of Healing, and multiple escapes from the Hall of Healing.

"Ready to lose, Master?" Anakin's voice dragged Obi-Wan from his musings, and he chuckled, pouring himself some tea.

"Your overconfidence will prove your undoing, my former Padawan." Anakin bumped his shoulder into Obi-Wan's as their race started. Anakin immediately took the lead, leaning unnecessarily when his pod went around corners. Obi-Wan kicked Anakin's shin the third time the younger man almost ended up in his lap.

Obi-Wan took the course at a steadier rate, not so confident in his pod-racing abilities. After all, it was illegal.

The race ended, with Anakin winning by a significant distance. He smirked. "Best out of five?" He offered, running a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan nodded, tracking Anakin's hand with his eyes before turning back to the screen.

"Don't get too cocky, young one." Obi-Wan warned, before winning the next race by a hair's breadth. Anakin smirked down at him.

"Beginner's luck." He dismissed Obi-Wan's win with another victory of his own. With only two races left, Obi-Wan was determined to beat his former Padawan. With a competitive grin, he managed to crash into Anakin's pod before speeding off to the finish line. Despite Anakin's best efforts, Obi-Wan won.

One race left. The two eyed each other, wondering what lengths the other would go to to win.

"Good luck, Obi-Wan. May the best racer win." Anakin grinned, knowing he was the better pilot."

"I trust the Force will guide my actions." Obi-Wan replied, and Anakin scoffed.

"Master, this is a pod-simulator. I doubt the Force will help you." Obi-Wan simply raised an eyebrow, and proceeded to win the next and final race.

Although, that may have been because he had distracted Anakin by using the Force to brush against his ticklish points.

"Master, you cheated!" Anakin declared, frowning. With a relaxed grin, Obi-Wan leant back against the cushions.

"I did not. I simply used the Force in whatever way I deemed appropriate." Anakin's face was a sight to behold.

"'In whatever way you deemed appropriate'? You tickled me!" Anakin replied indignantly. Obi-Wan went to reply, but suddenly found that he couldn't breathe.

"Anakin... Anakin! Sto-stop it!" He yelped in a most undignified fashion, struggling to push Anakin's hands away from him.

"Sorry Master, but you asked for it!" Anakin laughed, wriggling his fingers on Obi-Wan's sides.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan lost his balance and went crashing to the floor, just as Anakin had done earlier. Anakin was in hysterics, arms wrapped around his stomach as his laughter filled the room. From the floor, Obi-Wan found his scowl disappearing as his former Padawan joined him, unable to stay upright.

"You just... fell, and I can't..." Anakin struggled to explain, earning a chuckle from Obi-Wan.

"There's no need to explain, young one. I understand. Although..." He sat up suddenly, bringing his hands down to Anakin's sides. Anakin let out a very unmanly screech, shuffling away from Obi-Wan as fast as he could.

"Obi-Wan!" He complained, folding his arms over his chest. Obi-Wan laughed, letting himself relax fully for the first time in months.

As his chuckles ran out, he smiled at Anakin. "Thank you." He said. Anakin frowned.

"For what, Master?" He came back over to join Obi-Wan at the base of the sofa.

"For reminding me that there's more to life than fighting. I think we both needed this." He said, putting an arm around the young Jedi Knight. Anakin brightened, leaning his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Anytime. If you need me to tickle you during a mission, just say the word." Obi-Wan chuckled again, imagining the reaction from the clones if Anakin did that.

"Perhaps not." He said, and the pair sat in companionable silence, both much more comfortable about being stuck in a room with one another for an undefined amount of time.

Well, until they caught sight of the pod-simulator again.


	4. Cookies and flour

**AN: hi all! Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short! I wanted to give you another oneshot so I wrote this quickly today :) e** **njoy and please review!**

* * *

It was well known to the residents of the Jedi Temple that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi could not cook to save his life. Everyone knew never to accept a dinner invitation from him, lest they wanted to be taken to the Healers with a very bad stomach ache. Even simple recipes, such as toast, ended in disaster.

However, it was less well known that Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's roommate and best friend, could cook. Very well, in fact. When Obi-Wan questioned him about this, Anakin just gave him a wry smile, saying that most days on Tatooine his mother wouldn't be home until very late and he learnt how to make his own dinners.

When the pair were both on Coruscant, their evenings were quiet and predictable. Whoever got in first would claim the first shower, and if it were Anakin he would get straight to cooking whatever was on the menu for that night's meal. If it was Obi-Wan, he would usually meditate until Anakin returned.

Obi-Wan enjoyed watching Anakin cook. He moved gracefully around the kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was kept. If Obi-Wan sat at the table, he would be presented with some tea in record time, and if he stood in the doorway, he would receive a smirk when Anakin sensed him.

On the rare occasions that Anakin didn't sense his former master watching him, Obi-Wan was content to watch. The young man relaxed into his routine, chopping up vegetables and meat, occasionally using the Force to levitate something across the room. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes when this happened, but didn't reprimand him.

Sometimes, Anakin would bake something instead. His favourite things to make were cookies, of course. He had a notorious sweet tooth, but luckily for him, so did Obi-Wan, who always greeted the cookies with a surprised yet pleased expression.

Today, Anakin was baking. Obi-Wan could smell fresh cookies as he walked into his shared apartment, and he grinned.

"Hello, Master!" Anakin called out, having sensed his entry.

"Hello, Anakin. What's the occasion?" Obi-Wan asked, wandering into the kitchen. Anakin turned to face him, covered in a light dusting of flour.

"Do I need one?" He countered, smirking. "I happen to like baking." Obi-Wan smiled.

"It's a good thing I like your cookies then." He said, sitting himself down at the table. A few moments later, a cup of tea appeared before him.

"You look tense. Want to talk about it?" Anakin offered, already returned to his mixing bowl. Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's only the Council. It's been a long day." He replied, nursing his tea between his hands. He had been in meetings all day, despite only just having got back from a mission. This was the first time he'd had in a while to just unwind, and he was very grateful for it.

"Hey Master," Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked up, mouth open to reply, when he was met with a cloud of flour in his face. Blinking in surprise, he looked at his former Padawan, who was in hysterics. Keeping a deadly straight face as Anakin's chuckles started to die out, Obi-Wan used the Force to slowly manoeuvre the half-full bag of flour above Anakin's head. Sensing 'danger', Anakin glanced up sharply, and Obi-Wan chose that moment to upend the bag.

Spluttering, Anakin's blue eyes glared out from a white face. Obi-Wan tried in vain to hold back his laughter, before leaning back in his chair, his laughter echoing through the apartment. Before long, Anakin was laughing along with him, both of them covered in flour.

As their laughs died down, Anakin gasped.

"The cookies!" He rushed to the oven, grabbing a glove and pulling out the tray. He carried them over to the table, putting them down on a cloth. Obi-Wan immediately reached for one, only to have his hand smacked. He stared up at Anakin, unimpressed. "If you want a burnt tongue, be my guest." Anakin smirked as Obi-Wan slowly removed his hand before putting the next batch of cookies in the oven. Obi-Wan grumbled to himself, finishing his tea. Anakin grinned, sitting next to him and putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Better?" He asked. Obi-Wan had to smile.

"Yes, thank you. Although we both need a shower now." He remarked dryly, ignoring Anakin's chuckle and reaching for a cookie. Taking a bite, he tried not to hiss. It was hot. At Anakin's knowing look, he simply took another bite. Anakin rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing his arm.

"I'm glad you like them." Anakin said, grinning as he stood. "I get the first shower!" He declared, running from the room. Obi-Wan sighed, taking another cookie. Sometimes he didn't know why he kept Anakin around. At least he was good at cooking.


End file.
